Party!
by Dark-Dreymer
Summary: The Petrelli family host their annual 'Another year without an apocalypse' party. Chaos ensues.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Party!**  
Author: Dark-Dreymer  
Rating: **R, I guess.**  
Pairings: **Main: Simon/Monty. Other: Mohinder/Matt, Peter/Sylar, Claude/Bennet one-sided, Molly/Micah, Nathan/Heidi, Claire/West… I think you get the idea**  
Summary: **AU a few years in the future: The Petrelli family host their annual 'Another year without an apocalypse' party. (Ages: Simon- 15, Monty- 14, Micah- 16, Molly- 15, Lyle- 16, Monica- 18. These are totally inaccurate to the canon, but screw it that's why it AU.)**  
Warnings: **Read the pairings list for a start, also: mild language, powers speculation and crackity crack, crack!**  
Disclaimer: Do not own the show or the characters, Heck I barely managed to buy everyone Christmas presents this year.**

**Part 1- In which nobody really wants to go.**

"**Party!"**

**Simon groaned and rolled over in his bed. "Leave me alone Monty, it's not even morning yet."**

"**Yeah it is, it's 7.34."**

**Simon sat up and opened his eyes blearily, "The sun isn't up yet."**

"**So?" Monty said jumping onto Simon's bed and leaping about excitedly, "Party!"**

**Simon let out an irritated breath and laid back down on his bed shutting his eyes, "Call me when breakfast's ready."**

"**Oh." Monty pouted, "Simon wake up, Simon wake up."**

"**I'm trying to sleep, why don't you do me a favor and get out of my room?"**

"**How can you be trying to sleep, Party!" At this point Monty began to bounce off the walls, unfortunately this was meant in the literal sense. Monty's power had kicked in a year ago. Dr. Suresh gave it some long complicated medical sounding term, Simon referred to it as Bouncy Ball power. Monty was literally like a rubber bouncy ball when he was excited, he'd leap into the air, hit a wall, bounce back, repeat.**

"Monty stop it." Simon got out of bed rather irritably.

"Gotta catch me first." Monty stuck his tongue out and bounded out the door happily.

"It's too early for this." Simon muttered darkly before running off after his brother.

Heidi sleepily opened the bedroom door and stared out at the blur coming towards her.

"Hi Mom." Monty yelled as he bounced off in the direction of the stairs.

"Morning Mom." Simon said as politely as he could whilst sprinting past after his brother.

Heidi watched her eldest son turn a corner with a cry of 'Monty get back here.'

"They're 'playing' again." Heidi commented over her shoulder to Nathan.

"Want me to stop them." Nathan asked tiredly.

"No. With any luck they'll tire themselves out before the party later."

"Can't catch me." Monty yelled over his shoulder leaping the railing at the top of the stairs and landing in the lobby uninjured in the slightest.

"Monty stop it now." Simon yelled leaning over the railing.

"Can't make me." Monty said childishly running off again.

Simon hurried down the stairs and looked in all directions looking for a sign of which way Monty had gone.

"Can't catch me."

Simon looked out a window into the back garden, Monty was on the trampoline, which only served to augment his power, and thus he was clearing the roof with each leap.

"Monty stop it. What if the neighbors see?"

"Can't make me."

Simon hurried to the back door hauled it open and rushed out into the garden, the grass was wet with dew and it felt strange under his bare feet.

"Monty get off that trampoline right now." Simon tried his hardest to copy his Dad's authorative tone.

"Ok." Monty leapt once again and somersaulted high above Simon intending to land behind his brother and make a dash back towards the house.

"Oh no you don't." Simon muttered focusing and sending a burst of water at his brother.

"Ack." Monty cried out as the jet of freezing water hit him and he fell out of the air landing on the grass in front of Simon and bouncing a few times before coming to a stop.

"Had enough?" Simon asked staring down at his brother.

"No fair. You used your power."

"Says the 'bouncy ball." Simon commented dryly.

"Yeah, but you're power is better."

Monty liked to compare the powers of various family members and how they would fair in a fight against each other.

"It's not better, just different." Simon said holding out a hand to help Monty up.

Monty however had a better idea, focusing he pushed forward bounded into his brother and forced him over landing on top of him.

"I win." Monty proclaimed.

"Do not." Simon said squirting a jet of water into Monty's face.

"Stop it, stop it." Monty shrieked playfully trying to bat the water away with his hands.

Simon flipped them over so that Monty was lying on the bottom, pinning his brother's arms in place Simon leaned down and smirked, "I win."

"Okay, okay, you win." Monty wriggled trying to shake Simon off of him.

"Don't do that." Simon muttered fighting down a blush as he felt a familiar warmth in his lower stomach. He realized only now that lying pressed against each other in the mud, in only a vest and their underwear was probably not a good idea.

"Oh." Monty blushed too, "Sorry."

"It's ok." Simon looked away.

Monty took this moment to lean upwards and place a quick peck on his brother's lips.

Simon was on his feet so quickly Monty briefly wondered if Simon had somehow absorbed his power.

"Don't do that. Not here." Simon said quietly, "People could see."

"Who's going to be watching us here?" Monty shrugged, still sat on the ground.

"We just have to be careful, you know what'll happen if we get caught."

"Fine." Monty sighed and pulled himself to his feet without using his power.

"Uh-oh." Simon said suddenly looking slightly scared.

"What?" Monty asked apprehensively.

"Mom's gonna be so mad." Simon muttered staring down at the mud covering his body.

"Why do I have to go?" Lyle whined.

"You're invited." Sandra replied simply.

"But I don't know anyone there."

"Don't be ridiculous, you know lot's of people."

"It's going to be really boring."

"How do you know?"

Lyle looked at his mother irritated.

"Just because you have premonition doesn't mean you can get out of this party, I don't care if you did get a vision of it being really boring we're still going, now go get ready."

Lyle traipsed up the stairs, "There's a fire." He called over his shoulder.

"I don't care." Sandra called back.

"Is that what you're wearing?" Molly asked spoon halfway to her mouth, seemingly forgotten.

"Yes." Mohinder replied affronted, "What's wrong with it?"

"It's a little…" Molly searched for a polite word, "Garish."

Mohinder stared down at it.

"At least it isn't pink." Matt said sharing a grin with Molly.

"I'm being ganged up on." Mohinder muttered still looking at the shirt, he didn't think it was that bad, "Molly why don't you go pick me a shirt."

"Can I?" Molly asked excitedly leaving her cereal and hurrying into Matt and Mohinder's room.

"'Let her watch Trinny and Susannah, it won't do her any harm.'" Mohinder quoted Matt irritably as he sat down.

"Well if it helps improve your fashion sense it can only be a good thing right." Matt grinned jokingly but Mohinder looked slightly depressed.

"I didn't think I looked that bad."

"Hey." Matt leaned across the table to kiss Mohinder on the cheek, "You always look good, no matter how garish your shirts are."

Mohinder smiled slightly and poured 'Special K' into a bowl.

"Do we really have to go?" West asked blasting aliens on the PSP he was holding.

"They're my family." Claire replied, "And must you play that thing?"

"Sorry." West turned the PSP off, "It's just, we go to this party every year, can't we skip it just this once?"

"No."

West sighed, "Fine."

"Ta-dah." Molly waved her hands indicating the new and improved Mohinder. The new and improved Mohinder was wearing a light green shirt.

"It's a little… dull." Mohinder picked away a piece of dirt from the shirt.

"Why, because it doesn't have elephants or something stitched into it. Honestly Mohinder it's called style." Molly raised her hands in exasperation.

Matt could see and hear the warning signs of a full-scale conflict approaching and decided to divert it "Molly honey, why don't you go get ready the Sanders' will be here soon."

"Okay." Molly turned to her room and shut the door with fewer decibels than usual.

"I'm still not used to the fact that she's a teenager, it seems like only a few weeks ago she was the sweet innocent 10 year old." Mohinder rubbed his forehead in exasperation and headed into the kitchen. Matt followed and stood leaning against the doorframe.

"I still think it's the influence of that Sanders boy."

"Micah. He's… innocent enough." Mohinder opened the fridge and pulled out a Tupperware bowl full of coleslaw.

"He comes from a family of criminals. His Mom threw me out of a window."

"You're never going to forget that are you?" Mohinder pulled off the lid and added a touch more salad cream.

"A little hypocritical Mohinder, you're in the middle of preparing a bowl of coleslaw. Nathan forgot one time that you were vegetarian and you've never forgotten it."

Mohinder prepared to respond but cut short peering over Matt's shoulder. Matt spun to look and fought hard to keep his mouth from dropping open.

"No." Mohinder said instantly, gaze fixed on Molly.

"No, what?"

"You are not wearing that to the party."

"Why not, come on I spent two weeks pocket money on this. Matt, you'll let me right." Molly turned to Matt, pleading.

"I don't think it's appropriate for a girl you're age." Matt tried to sound authorative.

"Gina McKeilin wears this exact same shirt and she's 13."

"Gina McKeilin is a teenage model."

"And I can't be?"

"Molly, I'm not letting you leave this house with your navel showing."

"How else am I going to show off my piercing?"

Matt opened his mouth to argue, stopped and turned to stare at Mohinder.

"Piercing?" Mohinder whispered eyes closed in prayer.

"When I get my piercing, when I'm old enough." Molly amended.

"Tell you what." Matt paused to think it through, "You can wear it, if you wear one of Mohinder's sweater's over the top."

Molly shuddered visibly, "I'll go change."

"Are my sweaters that bad?" Mohinder asked staring down at the coleslaw and adding more salad cream.

"I don't think so." Matt approached and hugged Mohinder from behind.

"So you'll wear one?"

"I don't think…"

"Just take one along, incase it gets cold later."

"Sure." Matt kissed Mohinder's neck and cursed loudly inside his own head.

"Is it really necessary for me to go?" Noah asked, he was putting on a tie in the mirror and Sandra was stood next to him checking her make-up, they were talking in the incredibly annoying way where you address the mirror and the other person has to watch your reflection speak to them.

"What is it with the men in this family?" Sandra asked, "You all don't want to go."

"True." Lyle peered round the doorframe.

"Oh, Lyle honey here." Sandra grabbed a tie from a dresser drawer and handed it to Lyle.

"I am not wearing a tie." Lyle looked at it in distaste.

"Your father and West are both wearing one so don't argue."

Lyle rolled his eyes and disappeared round the doorframe.

"What were we talking about?" Sandra asked returning to the mirror.

"I asked why it's necessary for me to attend another of the Petrelli's parties. I go every time and most times it ends in a fight." Noah replied finishing with his tie and turning away to look for his car keys.

"It wouldn't end in a fight if you'd stop getting into arguments with Nathan Petrelli."

"I can't help it, he's so smug."

"Try, at least."

"I'll try." Noah kissed Sandra on the cheek and headed out of the room.

"He breaks Nathan Petrelli's nose and gets a black eye in return." Lyle said from where he was stood in the doorway, tie awkwardly hanging round his neck.

"Lyle I wish you'd stop doing that, do you have any idea how annoying it is? And look at your tie, goodness knows your father taught you how to do it enough times." Sandra hurried over and began picking at the knot of Lyle's tie.

"Claire tells them they can both heal up without her blood, she hopes it's gonna teach them to get along. It doesn't work."

Sandra sighed and straightened out Lyle's tie, "Your father always was a little strong-headed."

"He stays that way."

"I know."

"Am I allowed to put make-up on or is that only for supermodels too?" Molly shouted from her room.

"Only lipstick and some blusher." Matt shouted back.

"Is pink okay?"

"Yeah, sure."

"There now." Sandra stood back to observe Noah, Lyle and West who were stood side by side wearing matching red ties. "Don't they look handsome Claire?"

"Mom, we look like dorks." Lyle moaned.

"You all look great."

"People are going to laugh at us."

"They won't."

Lyle stared off into the distance for a second, "Yeah, they do."

"Well Mr. Muggles doesn't mind does he?" Sandra picked up Mr. Muggles who was wearing a miniature red tie.

"Mom, he's a dog he doesn't realize how shudderingly awful we all look."

"Mr. Muggles is a smart dog, yes he is, yes he is." Sandra snuggled Mr. Muggles against her. West laughed and managed to turn it into a half-decent cough.

"Hurry or we will be late." Hiro knocked on the door trying to hurry Ando along.

"Hiro, you can bend time and space, we will not be late." Ando replied, followed by a loud bang and a stream of cursing in Japanese.

"Ando, are you okay?" Hiro knocked again.

"I will be fine, I just bumped my head on the shelf."

Hiro grinned and shook his head.

Molly wandered out of her room fully dressed and headed over to the door.

"Come in, we'll be ready in a sec." Molly said opening the door to Niki who was stood hand still raised ready to knock.

"I am never going to get used to that." She muttered to herself stepping into the apartment. "Hi Matt, Hello Mohinder."

"Hey Micah." Molly kissed Micah on the cheek and turned to face Monica, "Hi Monica."

"We all ready to go?" Niki asked looking round. Everyone nodded, "Okay then."

"Boys." Heidi fought the urge to pull clumps of hair from her scalp, "Why did you get so wet?"

"We were muddy, so Simon cleaned us off." Monty replied straight away.

"He did, huh?" Heidi's gaze snapped over to Simon, "And why were you muddy?"

"We fell over." Simon said before Monty could get them into further trouble.

"Why did you fall over?"

"We… we were running."

"I'll get to the bottom of this later, for now just go get dry and ready for the party."

"Right Mom." Simon and Monty nodded and unison and hurried up the stairs together.

"That car crashes 30 miles down the road."

"Lyle. Can't you play I-spy or something?" Claire snapped.

"This is more fun."

"Here." West handed Lyle the PSP, "You get to blast aliens; it's pretty fun."

Lyle observed the device, "It explodes, at the party."

"Lyle, is it possible for you to predict anything happy?" Noah asked pressing his foot down on the accelerator so as to shorten the length of the journey, and thus the time he would have to spend listening to Lyle predict deaths and explosions.

"I suppose, but where's the fun in that." Lyle looked back out the window, "That bird gets caught in some power lines."

"Lyle, can we have a power free trip. You don't see me cutting myself for fun." Claire snapped at her brother again.

"Who cuts themself for fun?" Lyle asked flipping the PSP over and over in his hands.

"Who wants to listen to the radio?" Sandra reached forward and flipped on the button.

"The lead singer of that band gets killed in a house fire, the drummer chokes on an olive, the bass guitarist…"

Sandra flicked the radio off again.

"The bass guitarist…"

"Lyle, if you don't stop right now you're going to die in this car, cause of death: strangled to death by sister."

"How did you know, the bass guitarist gets strangled by her sister."

Claire let out a scream of frustration and reached for the door, "That's it I am jumping out of this vehicle."

"Claire no." West grabbed her arm.

"I'll be alright." She struggled against him.

"Nobody is jumping out of this car." Noah activated the child-locks "Now we're just going to play a nice game of I-spy."

"I-spy with my little eye something beginning with…"

"Tractor." Lyle said before the quote could be finished.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Party!**  
Author: Dark-Dreymer**

**Part 2- In which everyone arrives and the bread rolls disappear**

"Boys." Nathan shouted up the stairs, "Peter's here."

"Uncle Peter." Monty said gleefully hurrying to pull on his shirt.

"Steady you'll crease it." Simon reached over and straightened his brother's shirt, hands lingering for a few seconds longer than strictly necessary.

"Uncle Peter." Monty shouted bouncing down the stairs and into Peter's arms.

"Hey Monty, wow you're getting big, nearly as tall as me now." Peter hugged his nephew.

"Oh." Monty spotted the man stood beside Peter, "Hello Mr. Sylar."

Sylar nodded in reply, slightly unnerved Monty retreated to Simon's side. Simon placed a reassuring hand on Monty's back and smiled at Peter. "Hello uncle Peter, hello Mr. Sylar. We're going to go and help dad with the barbeque, we'll see you later I'm sure."

Polite greeting complete Simon subtly steered Monty in the direction of the garden.

"He's still creepy." Monty whispered.

"Monty. Be quiet." Simon scolded, "He may be creepy but Uncle Peter loves him, and it may not be long before he's our uncle too."

"You mean?"

"I heard Dad talking with Uncle Peter on the phone a few nights ago, it seems likely that Sylar will propose any day now."

"That'll be… nice." Monty struggled to sound sincere.

"Indeed it will." Simon sounded equally as unsure.

"Hello." Matt smiled cheerily and waved.

"Yeah, hi." Niki attempted to be polite, but with Heidi glaring daggers at her that was difficult. Honestly, one time she gets drunk and hits on Nathan (Whom she was pretty sure was Sylar at the time) and the woman has a grudge against her for life.

"We brought coleslaw." Mohinder held it up with a smile.

Nathan smiled back but his jaw got sort of stuck and it ended up looking more like a grimace.

"Oh that reminds me." Niki reached into her (Mom's: TARDIS style seems to hold infinite amount of Kleenex and other useful items) handbag and pulled out a couple of bottles.

"Wine. How thoughtful." Heidi said in a tone that almost screamed: 'Alcoholic.'

"I'll go put that in the fridge." Nathan accepted the bottles and all but fled the scene.

Heidi turned to Monica, Micah and Molly, "Simon and Monty are in the garden."

Matt heard Micah mentally grumble 'I hate those stuck up twats', Molly mentally grumble, 'I already know, I find people, do you even know who I am?' and Monica mentally grumble 'How dare she associate me with the children, I'm 18 years old. I should judo chop her too-heavily caked on make-up right off her face.'

All three merely replied "Thanks." And hurried off towards the garden.

Unfortunately this left Matt, Mohinder and Niki with Heidi, the latter two of whom were still busy in a staring competition.

Matt thanked any god listening when a distraction presented itself, "Peter." Matt held onto Mohinder and half-dragged the man towards Peter, as he did so however he caught sight of the man behind him, "And Sylar." Matt managed to sound reasonably cheerful.

"Hi Matt, Hi Mohinder." Peter smiled warmly.

"Hello Mohinder, foxy as ever I see." Sylar smirked as his eyes traveled over Mohinder.

Matt glared and Peter dug Sylar in the ribs with his elbow, apparently empaths couldn't absorb subtlety.

"Hello Matt, how are you?" Sylar replied semi-politely.

"I'm good thank you."

"That's good."

"Yeah, good."

"Good."

"Good."

"I need a drink." Mohinder interrupted the repetition suddenly.

"They're in the kitchen." Peter said glad to break up the fight, "You know the way, right?"

Mohinder nodded and steered Matt towards the kitchen muttering, 'One time, I sleep with him one time and he has to keep bringing it up' under his breath.

"Everyone okay?" Nathan asked reappearing.

"Oh, everything's fine." Sylar smiled almost genuinely.

At that moment a commotion erupted at the doorstep.

"I am invited to this snob fest aren't I?" A woman was shouting.

Heidi was stood blocking the doorway, and Nathan had to gently ease her away to greet their guest. "Meredith, hello. I'm glad you could make it."

"I'm sure you are." Meredith replied holding out a bottle of vodka, "It's the good kind." She informed helpfully.

"That's very kind of you, why don't you go and get something to eat from the barbeque in the garden."

"Need a little help getting it lit?" Meredith's eyes lit up orange with hope.

"No, no." Nathan was quick to stop her, he didn't need another family heirloom getting burnt, his mother hadn't forgiven him the last time, "It's already lit."

"Oh." Meredith looked disappointed; "Well I'll go get a smoke then."

"Outside please." Heidi shouted at the woman's back.

Once Meredith had vanished Heidi turned on Nathan, "I told you not to invite her."

"I told Peter that too, he was the one handling the invitations." Nathan replied hastily.

"Right."

Heidi stormed off towards Peter.

"Oh, not now. Can't we at least get to dessert without a fight?" Nathan whispered eyes shut.

"Peter, is there any particular reason why you invited Claire's mother?"

"Sandra? Are the Bennet's here?" Peter looked around expectantly.

"No, her real mother."

"Meredith? But I didn't invite her…" Peter paused and turned to face his lover, "Sylar did you happen to invite a pyromaniac drunk with a vengeance to this party?"

"Oops." Sylar said grinning.

"Oh you…" Heidi left the insult unfinished, calmed herself and left.

"Hi grandma." Monty sat in the seat besides Angela who was sipping amber liquid from a wine glass.

"Monty my dear you must promise me something." Angela said turning to face her youngest grandchild.

"What?"

"Never have children."

"Why?"

"First you have to care for them, then you have to explain to them when they get their powers, then they host parties every year where groups of people gather together to get drunk and fight."

"Are you alright grandma, you're eyes are a little blurry?"

"I'm tipsy Monty, and the sooner I get steaming drunk the better I must say."

With that said she stood up and only slightly unsteadily made her way back towards the house.

"Monty." Simon yelled from across the garden, "Do you want to play swing ball?"

"Sure." Monty leapt up and hurried over, snatching up a racket and turning to face his brother.

"Nathan Petrelli." Hiro shouted enthusiastically and mangling the name slightly, even after years of living in America Hiro still struggled to pronounce Nathan's name accurately.

"Hiro." Nathan returned the slight bow Hiro had given, "And Ando." It had taken Nathan a good few months to get Ando's name to stick in his memory.

"We brought takoyaki." Ando held up a tin, which made odd noises when moved; a mix between a squelching and a rolling sound.

"Takoyaki is a sweet from Japan. Very good." Hiro added for Nathan's benefit.

"Thank you." Nathan said still slightly bemused, "Everyone's in the garden."

"This is boring." Monty watched the ball swing round the post. Niki, Mohinder, Matt, Peter and Sylar had stolen the swing ball leaving the kids to watch.

"Well, I'm gonna go back inside." Simon stood up, "Anyone coming."

"Sure why not, the Bennet's are gonna be here in a minute anyway." Molly replied getting out of the lawn chair she'd been occupying.

"Better than sitting around here." Micah said, "You coming Monica?"

"Not now, I'm busy." Monica's eyes were fixed on the swing ball game, the moves locking themselves away in her memory.

Simon, Monty, Micah and Molly approached the door.

"Dad." Simon addressed Nathan, "Go get something to eat, we can handle the door for a while."

"Are you sure?"

"Trust us." Monty smiled innocently.

Nathan entered the garden just as the doorbell rang.

"Welcome to the Petrelli household." Monty said opening the door.

"Thank you." Sandra replied, "Isn't that sweet."

Lyle rolled his eyes, Claire waved at Monty and West glanced back to the car wondering if his PSP (which he had left inside) really would blow up.

"We bought Green Salad and Diet coke." Sandra said, despite the fact Noah was holding them.

"Please come in." Monty stood out the way to let the group in.

Micah raised an eyebrow at Noah, Lyle and West's matching ties, "Is it a theme, like the three musketeers or something?"

Lyle glanced over at his mom, "Told you." With that he pulled of his tie and headed towards the garden.

"Congratulations." He said to Peter as he walked past.

"Sorry?" Peter stopped confused.

"Lyle- Claire's brother, premonitions, remember?"

"Oh right, thanks." Peter grinned.

"I'd advise you to stay away from the quiche…"

"…and be ready for the fire. Yeah I think Simon should have it covered."

"Has anyone ever told you that your power is extremely annoying?"

"All the time. I bet you get the same."

"I suppose. Well I'm gonna go get a bread roll before they're all gone."

Molly was stood watching the buffet table curiously; every so often a bread roll would just vanish without a trace. The steadily occurring process had one obvious reason.

"Peter." Molly caught the empath's attention from where he was talking to Matt.

"Yes, Molly?"

"Do you know anyone with the ability to become invisible?"

"Yes."

"Well they're over by the buffet table, can you please tell them to stop stealing the bread rolls or they'll be none left." Her job done Molly wandered off to find Micah and/or lemonade.

"Claude?" Peter whispered approaching the buffet table. "Claude I know you're there."

"I was hoping to stay out of sight a little longer than that." Claude muttered reappearing, half a bread roll in his hand. He hadn't dressed up in the slightest but he had shaved.

"It's good to see you, no pun intended."

"Good to see you too mate, oh and congratulations I guess."

"You know?"

"Invisible men hear things." Claude reminded Peter, "And this invisible man needs a piss, back in a flash."

Peter watched Claude hurry off.

"Nice to know he hasn't changed." Sylar said sidling up and wrapping a hand round Peter's waist.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **Party!**  
Author: Dark-Dreymer**

**Part 3- In which there is alcohol and an elaborate plan**

"We need booze." Lyle said rather suddenly.

"What?" Simon asked confused.

The younger generation were gathered together close to the house entrance underneath a parasol.

"I see the future and right now there are two paths. One where we get alcohol and the other where we don't. Which one sounds like a better party?"

The group exchange looks.

"Alright, how do we do it?" Micah asked.

Nathan tapped the microphone. "Um, can I have your attention please?"

Everyone turned towards Nathan and made a half-assed attempt to pay attention.

"Now that we're all here, I'd just like to say a few words…"

"Don't you speak enough when you're on the bloody telly?" Claude shouted from the back of the garden.

"Here, here." Sylar shouted raising his glass and a ripple of laughter passed through the group.

Sighing Nathan shut the microphone off and stepped back down, Heidi handed him a glass of pink lemonade and smiled.

"At least nothing's caught on fire yet." She said reassuringly.

At that moment Meredith sneezed expanding the fire at the end of her cigarette and setting a nearby tree ablaze.

"Now." Micah said slipping the door open and standing aside to let Monica through, "Molly keep watch." He muttered before following his cousin.

"Watch? I'll sense anyone coming before I see them." She muttered turning to peer round the corner.

Monica was busily picking the lock to the liquor cabinet with a nail file, having watched a demo on doing so on her MP3 player minutes beforehand it was only a few seconds before the door sprung open.

"Just grab what you can, someone's coming." Molly warned peering round the doorframe.

Reaching into the cabinet, Monica and Micah pulled out three bottles each and slammed the door shut, just as they did so Sylar appeared.

"If you're gonna steal alcohol take the one bottle nobody will notice is missing." Sylar held out the vodka Meredith had brought.

Simon managed to extinguish the fire in less than thirty seconds. During the aftermath nobody noticed the other younger heroes sneak their stolen loot up to Simon's bedroom and stash it underneath the bed. Lyle and Monty returned from the local shop with several bottles of really cheap soda a few minutes later, the soda swiftly joined the alcohol underneath the bed.

"I'll go get some glasses." Simon said leaving the room.

"I'll go gloat for a sec." Lyle said leaving.

"About what?" Molly asked his back.

Lyle stood observing the blackened tree; Sandra appeared looking angry about something or another.

"Lyle where have you been?"

"Oh, hi mom." Lyle smiled, "Told you there was a fire."

"This is not the time to be bringing that up."

"No, this is the time to watch the fight."

"What?"

Sandra turned to face the same way as Lyle and saw Noah and Nathan locked together in a grapple.

It took three attempts for Matt and Peter to separate them, if Sylar had helped it would have been less but the ex-murderer had simply stood watching.

"Give these to Dad." Lyle said pulling a glasses case out of his pocket and wandering off.

Sandra looked down at them then up at her husband, the man's glasses had cracked and he had a black eye.

"I am never going to get used to this." She muttered turning to the buffet table and spooning coleslaw onto a plate.

Lyle found West leaning against a wall tie loosened and his top two shirt buttons undone, drinking from a plastic cup.

"Claire spends the next 20 minutes arguing with her dads." Lyle informed West, "If you want to go for a quick flight, now's the time. Just be back in time for pictionary; you really don't want to miss it."

"Uh, thanks." West raised an eyebrow as Lyle wandered off again.

"Every year." Peter sighed and fell into a chair next to Claude.

"You know…" Claude said munching at a hotdog, "I wasn't planning to come to this party but I'm glad I did, I got to see two of my least favorite people get punched."

The suggestion of a game to pass the time was widely appreciated, however it simply led to another argument.

"Charades." Hiro said gesturing enthusiastically.

"Nyah." Nathan said, his broken nose blocking most of his speech.

"Pictionary." Mohinder suggested.

"Wink murder." Sylar grinned and everyone glared.

"I think pictionary is a good idea." Peter said trying to ease the tension slightly.

"Boys, have you seen the good sherry?" Angela asked stumbling rather clumsily into Simon's room.

"I think it's here." Monty held up one of the bottles and passed it to her.

"Thank you." Not paying any attention to the under-aged drinking going on Angela left the room.

"You are aware you just gave her cherryade, right?" Molly asked.

"Yeah, but she isn't."

Everyone giggled and Lyle poured more of the vodka into glasses.

"Okay." Peter underlined the names he'd just written, "We have. Team Omega (Peter and Sylar), The Justice Team (Hiro and Ando), Team Alien-Manatee (Claire and West), The Blonde Bombshells (Meredith and Niki), Team Tradition (Nathan and Heidi), Team Texas (Noah and Sandra) and Claude, who will simply sit and shout random things while everyone else is trying to play."

"Damn right." Claude shouted sipping at a glass of whiskey.

"Everyone write down some suggestions for things we have to draw." Peter said handing out ripped sheets of roughly square paper.

"So then what happens?" Molly asked reclined against Micah.

"So, we all go round to see what the noise is and they're both laid in the gravel completely naked." Lyle reached for the lemonade, missed twice before managing to grip it.

"Seriously?" Simon raised an eyebrow.

"Seriously." Lyle said sincerely.

Everyone broke into fits of drunken laughter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **Party!**  
Author: Dark-Dreymer**

**Part 4- In which Pictionary becomes boring and there is drunken kissing**

The game of pictionary had been going on for about an hour, thus meaning it had reached the point of near hostility.

"Sylar it's your turn." Peter said.

Sylar picked up a scrap of paper, thought for a few seconds and turned to the board. He marker pen flew up and down the surface of the board.

"It's a duck." Claude shouted, "A lemur, a leopard, two monkeys doing it."

Peter turned to look at Sylar, sure enough the man's eyes had whited out.

"Who wrote 'the future?'" Peter asked eyes shut in exasperation.

"Me." Hiro raised a hand shakily.

"Who wants to stop playing?" Peter asked.

"I do." Everyone said in almost perfect unison leaping from their seats and charging back towards the kitchen, and the alcohol.

Stepping back from the board Sylar blinked twice and turned to find only Peter watching.

"You've been out a few minutes, everyone else got bored."

Sylar turned his attention back to the sketch.

"It looks like us." He noted.

"Yeah, so what do you think that thing in the background is?"

"I don't know. It looks sort of like…"

"Simon. Simon, we shouldn't be doing this." Monty whispered as his brother pulled him down the hallway.

"Be quiet." Simon shushed his brother and pulled him into the bathroom, locking the door behind them.

"What are we doing?" Monty asked, the alcohol in his system seemed to be focusing behind his ears and he could hear a ringing noise from somewhere.

"Now nobody can walk in on us." Simon said taking his brother's hands and joining him at the lips.

"You know Bennet for a backstabbing bastard you're actually quite hot."

"I'm going to try and take that as compliment." Noah said watching Claude sway slightly on his feet.

"It was meant as a compliment you ass."

"Well that's good to know."

"I take it back, you're too smug to be hot. I think I'll go find Peter…" Claude managed two steps before he stumbled and knocked a collection of forks to the ground.

"Here." Noah pulled Claude back to his feet, "Maybe you should get some air."

"I don't need air I need a good fuck."

"Of course you do." Noah muttered pulling Claude outside and forcing him into a chair. "Now just breathe deep."

"You know Bennet for a backstabbing bastard you're pretty considerate."

"Thank you, I try."

"So, when yer gonna kiss me?"

"What?" Noah backed away and banged into a table.

"You did last year."

"I'm still trying to forget." Noah muttered eyes shut.

"Come on then."

"I'm married."

"You any more married than last year, you any more married than when we worked together."

"No. But I'm older, wiser and more sober."

"Aw." Claude faked a pout, "I shaved and everything, especially for you."

"Well you wasted your time."

"I'm charging you for the razors."

"Razors? I would've thought hedge trimmers would be more effective."

"Fuck you."

Claude and Noah both chuckled slightly.

"You always could make me laugh Claude." Noah bent down and kissed Claude on the cheek before turning to go back inside.

"That's it? I wanted some tongue." Claude moaned struggling out of his seat and spotting Peter and Sylar at the other end of the garden looking up at the stars.

"Peter."

"Yes." Peter turned to look at Sylar; they were both laid on their backs stargazing.

"There's something I've been meaning to ask you."

"What?"

"Peter, you're still a slut right?" Claude shouted across the garden, making both Sylar and Peter turn.

"Yeah, what about it?" Sylar called back.

"Hey." Peter said lightly punching Sylar on the shoulder.

"Will you kiss me, Bennet's gone all frigid for some reason."

"I'm a little busy right now, maybe later." Peter shouted back.

Sylar and Peter watched as Claude stumbled off again.

"What were you going to ask?" Peter turned to face his boyfriend again.

"I…"

"Head's up!"

Peter rolled out of the way as a ball of liquid smashed to the ground where he'd been laying a second beforehand.

"Sorry." Simon called, "We were having a water fight."

"Got ya." Monty shouted suddenly, turning the hose on his brother.

With a casual wave Monty deflected the water back towards his brother, Monty leapt over the oncoming wave and landed safe on the shed roof.

"Let's take this somewhere more private." Peter pulled Sylar to his feet and they headed off.

They ended up in front of the house stood by all the cars.

"What did you want to say?"

Sylar coughed slightly and composed himself, slipping a hand into his pocket he pulled out the golden band and dropped to one knee.

"Peter, will you marry me?" Sylar never was one for dragging things out.

"Oh, of course I will." Peter pulled Sylar upwards and into a kiss, the kiss deepened and Peter found himself being lifted onto the front of the car. "Wait!" Peter halted Sylar's kisses; "We shouldn't do it on the top of the car."

"The door's open." Sylar said, eyes darkening with lustful promises.

"Everyone. Please!" Heidi shouted into the chaos in front of her.

Simon was hurling jets and balls of water at everyone, Meredith was shooting off fireballs, which collided with the water, and turned to steam, Hiro, Monica, Lyle, Molly and Micah were throwing lumps of damp mud, Claude was wondering around invisible tripping people up, Nathan and West had taken to the skies and were dropping various items to the ground below and everyone else was just trying to avoid being caught in the crossfire.

"Oh, god." Peter whispered as Sylar slid against him in the cramped heat of the car.

"What is it?" Sylar asked staring down at Peter, sweat dripping from the tip of his nose.

"My back's caught on something, give me a sec." Peter clumsily reached behind him and pulled it out.

"What was it?"

"A PSP."

With that sorted Sylar returned to his slow, sensual thrusting.

"Please, if we all just act like mature responsible adults…" Heidi was still desperately seeking to restore peace.

"Oh, shut up." Niki yelled whacking Heidi on the nose.

"Hey." Nathan swooped down and knocked Niki over.

"Oi." Micah threw a lump of mud in Nathan's face.

"Don't." Simon screamed, but Monty had already leapt on Micah.

"Everyone stop!" Heidi screamed.

"Fuck, Sylar yes…" Peter hissed, they had moved on from sensual sliding to full-blown orgasm inducing pounding.

"God, Peter. I love you." During sex was the only time Peter ever heard those words.

"Oh shit."

"What?" Sylar said worried by the tone of Peter's voice.

"My hands." Peter was staring down at his hands, which were glowing the color of radiation.

"Don't worry, radiation can't harm me."

"What about the city, if I go nuclear I could kill everyone."

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

"Sy-laaaaaaar!" Peter's scolding changed to a scream halfway through as he came.

A sudden explosion filled the air, and everyone in the garden stopped to stare at one another. Hurriedly everyone made their way to the front of the house where a smoking crater and two naked men awaited them.

"We, um, sort of blew up your car." Peter said to Noah, awkwardly attempting to cover his nakedness.

"Sort of? We wrecked it." Sylar was grinning and lying back; totally content.

"We'll pay for it." Peter added quickly.

Lyle stepped over to admire the wreckage, bent down and picked up a piece of busted circuitry.

"Here." He handed it to West.

"My PSP?" West asked sadly.

"Yeah."

West sighed, "You could've told me it would blow up if I left it in the car."

"Yes, but if you'd had it with you it would've been exposed to water and blown up anyway."

With Peter and Sylar both covered in a sheet, Nathan turned to address the group.

"I'd like to thank you for coming to our party, and we hope to see you all again at Thanksgiving."


End file.
